Welcome to Ferryport Landing
by Lovetheday
Summary: Henry and his family find themselves in another world similar to their own Storybrooke, one Ferryport Landing, and can't cross the border! Now they need to find their way home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, reader. I am hellishly bored and can't sleep. I was on FF and saw that I haven't written in over a year. I also saw that there weren't many crossovers here, soooo here I am writing one. **

**Im only going to write this once so pay attention. I DO NOT OWN SISTERS GRIMM OR ONCE UPON A TIME. **

**_XxXxXx_**

Henry had a headache and a stomachache. He felt the hard ground beneath him as he stared down the darkness that was the back of his eyelids. He also heard voices, arguing over something. For some reason he couldn't open his eyes, but he could hear the voices, loud and clear.

"We should bring them to our house; I mean _come on_ they're sleeping on the sidewalk, for Chirst's sake."

"It does seem to be the right thing to do."

"Well, I vote no. We have to many for me to handle anyways."

"For once I agree with that him, I don't wanna meet _new _people. I might have to _get to know them."_

"Oh, c'on, duck. Aw don't fee you evfer soicwing."

"Why are you talking like that? It's annoy-"

"Shut up, They're waking up!"

Henry opened his eyes to see seven figures, each one looked a little different. Short, tall, red hair, gray hair, brown hair, blonde hair, lean, stocky, none of them looked entirely the same.

Henry was the first to speak. "Who are you guys?"

"Oh, um, I'm Relda Grimm," a plump old lady said with a sweet smile.

"I'm Daphane Grimm and this is Red," a small, brown headed girl said, pointing to a little girl dressed all in red.

"I. Am. Puck," a tall, blonde teenager said, grumpily.

"Hello, I'm Sabrina Grimm," a blonde, short teen said.

"Henry Grimm," a tall man said.

"Who are you, if I may ask?" Relda asked Henry.

"I'm also Henry."

"Oh, you're name's also Henry?" Henry asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Yeah."

"Who are your friends, Henry?" Relda asked as though Henry were a small child.

Henry looked around to see his mom, dad, Snow White, Prince Charming, and Mr. Gold all still asleep.

"My family… Where are we?" Henry was groggy, his brain fuzzy.

"Welcome to Ferryport Landing."

Emma then opened her eyes. "I don't think we're in Storybrookin anymore, kid."

_**XxXxXx**_

**There's only one word for the first chapter, crappy. Sorry, I couldn't set it up well and it just, kinda, turned out like this... Well, next time I'll try to make it better.**

**Bye,**

**Lovetheday**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really bored and remembered this story so I just thought, "What the hell, let's continue this story." So here I am writing another crappy chapter on my iPad. Well, whatever. Enjoy!**

****Emma didn't know how she felt about these "Grimms", weren't they the ones who wrote all those wrong accounts on her family? Even through her uneasiness she still introduced herself to them, keeping close to Henry. As soon as everyone woke up, the old lady-Relda-motioned us to follow her.

"So who are the rest of you?" a boy with red hair asked.

"Oh, I'm S-Mary Margaret," Snow White corrected.

"Then, I'm David," Prince Charming said, quite unsure.

"I'm Mr. Gold, dearie." He then put his hand out for the red-headed boy. The boy didn't take it.

"Neal." Neal also brought out his hand, but this time the boy took it

"The name's Puck," the boy said.

"Like Midsummer's Night Dream?" Snow White asked, kindly.

"Very much so," a blonde girl Emma hadn't noticed before said. "His parents always liked the thought of him becoming a snot-nosed baby one day, just like the Puck Shakespeare wrote."

Puck glared at the girl

"I always taught that Puck was a good and mischievous character. One of Shakespeare's better, more developed characters," Neal said thoughtfully

"See, Sabrina," Puck said. "I'm a good and mischievous character."

Sabrina just stuck her tongue out in reply. "Whatever you think, dung breath."

Emma was so absorbed in the two kids cute fighting that she didn't notice that they were there (she hadn't been noticing a lot of things that day). It was a big brown house that was purely amazing.

"Wow," Henry said, wide-eyed.

"Welcome to our home," Relda said, grinning widely.****

I told you it'd be crappy! Well, I tired... Kinda. Whatever, it's fine, it's fine, it's just a tiny bit terrible.  
Love ya reader,Lovetheda


End file.
